1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image composing of a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal for composing three-dimensional (3D) images each having a different convergence point, and a method for composing 3D images thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal may be configured to perform diverse functions. Such diverse functions may include a data and voice communication function, a function of capturing a photo image or video through a camera, a voice storage function, a music file reproducing function through a speaker system, an image or video display function, and the like. Some mobile terminals include an additional function allowing playing games, and other mobile terminals are implemented as multimedia players. Recently, mobile terminals allow users to receive broadcast or multicast signals to view video or television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components which form the mobile terminal.
A touch function of mobile terminals allows for users, who are not familiar to a button/key input, to conveniently operate terminals by using a touch screen. Recently, the touch function is settling as an important function of mobile terminals along with a user interface, as well as allowing for a simple input. Thus, as the touch function is applied in various forms to mobile terminals, development of a user interface (UI) fitting the various forms of touch function is increasingly required.
Recently, an interest in a 3D image is increasing and the tendency of producing contents by a 3D image in movies and TVs has been noticeable. A 3D image is formed by overlapping images (left and right images) captured by using two cameras, providing a three-dimensional effect to users.
The 3D image (pair of images) is captured according to different convergence zero points. Thus, due to the different convergence points, when users view an identical 3D image, respective objects of the 3D image are seen to be protruded or recessed at different degrees to the users. Namely, the 3D image has different disparities.
Thus, in case of composing one or more 3D images, a convergence point and disparity of a background image and an object image combined to the background image must be taken into consideration.
However, currently, 3D image composing mostly relies on the difference of images users feel by intuition, having a difficulty in providing an accurate, natural 3D effect.